requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Baddacelli
Baddacelli 'Bloodline Curse: the Morlock's Curse' All Baddacelli suffer the weakness of their parent clan, the Nosferatu. Additionally, after living for millenia underground, the Baddacelli have lost their sight entirely and come to rely on their other senses to get by. As a property of the blood for them rather than an individual affliction, all Morlocks gain the persistent Blind Condition, which cannot be cured through healing or other methods and which never awards Beats. This applies a -3 penalty to any activity requiring sight, including physical attacks. However, as noted in the bloodline gift they still apply their defense against attacks due to exceptionally powerful senses beyond sight. 'Bloodline Gift: Sight Unseen' The Baddacelli are completely and invariably blind. Because of this, they have developed a fantastically sharp sense of hearing much the same as humans have developed more powerful senses to compensate for mundane blindness. As a result, while they are unable to see traces of blood in the dark, their blood potency is considered to be two dots higher for purposes of hearing heartbeats and smelling blood. Likewise, they do not lose their defense in the face of blindness, unlike a normal human or Kindred. 'Disciplines' Auspex, Nightmare, Obfuscate, Vigor 'Mimetismo Devotions' Sometimes called simply 'Mimetismo' or 'Mimicry', the devotions of the Baddacelli focus on the manipulation of sound and the reproduction of certain voices and tones. Occasionally however, more modern members of this bloodline have referred to these devotions as 'Il Concerto' in reference to the psychological manipulation that hearing a friend or loved one's voice often accomplishes. Regardless, the particulars of these tricks are indeed potent even if they are indirect in nature. ''Vertigine'' (Nightmare ••) The ears are an interesting variety of organ. Particularly, they serve as the sensory organ for two particular senses all at once. For the sense of hearing as is most obvious, but also for kinesthetic sense or the sense of balance. This Devotion allows the Baddacelli to induce a sense of dizziness and perhaps even nausea in their target. :Cost: 1 Vitae :Dice Pool: Intelligence + Expression + Nightmare :Duration: Instant Roll Results :Dramatic Failure: The sound rebounds towards the Morlock instead of assailing their target, turning the attempted disorientation against them. Take the 'Stunned' tilt as a result. :Failure: No effect, the individual present fails to be stunned at no cost to the Morlock other than wasted vitae. :Success: The target is thrown off-balance, and loses a number of dice from actions involving physical coordination equal to the Morlock's successes, for a number of turns equal to the Morlock's dots in nightmare. :Exceptional Success: The Morlock also inflicts the Stunned condition. This Devotion costs 2 Experiences (10 Beats) to learn. ''Maschera'' (Nightmare •, Obfuscate •••) When one cannot see, they tend to rely on sound. Indeed, the sound of someone crying for help yet unseen or the sound of incoming danger and threats from afar can be potent weapons in the dark. Manipulating the target's psyche through mimicry is the most potent application of this devotion, yet it may also be used for disguise purposes rather than attempting distant coercion. :Cost: 1 Vitae :Dice Pool: Wits + Subterfuge + Obfuscate :Duration: Instant Roll Results :Dramatic Failure: The Morlock lets out a cacophonous burst of sound, pinpointing their location without harrowing or otherwise harming their target. :Failure: The Baddacelli speaks or sings with her normal voice, and can be identified by anyone who knows her. :Success: The Morlock creates the illusory sound successfully, in the range and scope intended. In the event of attempting to mimic a particular target such as 'the individual's child' then it may be performed but will only fool the target if the number of successes exceeds their resolve. For obvious reasons, it is not possible to mimic a sound the vampire has never heard. Inhuman noises such as the bustle of a swarming subway station, the soft trickle of water, or the sound of advancing footsteps are as easy for the Morlock to produce as mimicking a given voice. :Exceptional Success: The Morlock's illusion is particularly convincing, and the individual is considered to have a resolve of one dot lower for the purpose of determining whether or not they are affected. Voice recognition programs are considered to have a Resolve of 5. If the Baddacelli attempts to "throw" the sound of her voice so that the source seems to come from a different direction, the number of successes determines how far away the sound can seem to be coming from: :1 success: 1 yard :2 successes: 2 yards :3 successes: 5 yards :4 successes: 10 yards :5+ successes: 30 yards This Devotion costs 3 Experiences (15 Beats) to learn. ''Cacofonia'' (Nightmare ••••) It's not terribly often that such a manipulative and clever bloodline as the Morlocks come into direct combat and the need for more than a quick escape. But when they do however, they are as terrible as any other cornered predator and will lash out bringing the full power of their bloodline's art to bear. This particular devotion allows the Morlock to make a sonic attack against all individuals in the area, causing them to simply suffer harm from the loudness and sharp frequency of the sound. Often, particular elders of this bloodline can topple those around them with a well-placed shriek causing Kindred and kine alike to bleed from their ears and glass around them to shatter. :Cost: 1 Vitae and 1 Willpower :Dice Pool: Intelligence + Expression + Nightmare vs target's Stamina + Blood Potency :Duration: Instant Roll Results :Dramatic Failure: The Morlock's attack rebounds towards them, and they take lethal damage equal to half their dots in Nightmare in addition to gaining the Stunned tilt. :Failure: A loud sound is produced making it obvious what may have just been attempted, but it is nowhere near harmful enough to cause damage or even disorientation. :Success: The Morlock deals bashing damage to all those in range, equal to the threshold of their successes over anyone within range. :Exceptional Success: The Morlock also inflicts the stunned tilt. This Devotion costs 3 Experiences (15 Beats) to learn. A separate version exists requiring Nightmare ••••, Vigor •••, which functions identically other than dealing lethal damage. This version costs 4 Experiences (20 Beats) to learn. ''Chiarezza'' (Auspex •••, Vigor ••) The Baddacelli are able to sense their surroundings using a form of echolocation. By producing a series of rapid clicks and sensing the echoes, they can get a surprisingly detailed impression of their surroundings. At this stage, even absolute silence cannot hide their prey from them, and they can locate objects concealed from normal sight. The last sounds heard by many a hapless wanderer in the subterranean depths has been the dry, ratcheting call of a hunting Morlock. :Cost: None :Dice Pool: Wits + Survival + Auspex :Duration: One Scene Roll Results :Dramatic Failure: The Morlock does not enhance their ability to perceive the world around them, but instead makes their ears ring with a quick burst of sound. This renders their own ability to perceive dampened, and causes them to apply only half their defense in the face of attacks as though blind in one eye. :Failure: The Baddacelli fails to gain any additional information about her surroundings. :Success: The Morlock adds a number of dice to their perception rolls to detect the world around them equal to their dots in Auspex. What's more, they also gain the ability to 'see' through barriers that can conduct sound at a range equal to their own (Successes x Auspex) in feet. However, materials may modify their effective Auspex rating as per the chart below. Note that while this Devotion allows the Morlock to sense shapes and textures in remarkable detail, it provides no information on color and lighting conditions. A book or a photograph is still beyond the vampire's ability to interpret. :Exceptional Success: The Morlock's Auspex is considered to be two higher for purposes of determining penetration range. :Crystalline: +1 :Metal: 0 :Stone or Brick: -1 :Soundproofed: -2 This Devotion costs 2 Experiences (10 Beats) to learn. ''Song of Serenity'' (Majesty •••, Obfuscate ••) The Baddacelli initiates this power by singing to the victim in barely audible tones. In each turn, her target may reflexively roll his Resolve + Composure to resist as a pleasant lethargy begins to steal over him. The first one to reach the opponent's Willpower dot total is the victim. If the target wins, he shakes off the seductive call of the Song and cannot be affected by it any further in the scene. If the vampire wins, the victim gains the Insensate tilt. He will allow himself to be approached, handled, even picked up and carried so long as the Baddacelli continues her song. Sudden movements, loud noises, any damage, or the Baddacelli ceasing to sing will all immediately break the spell. :Cost: 1 Willpower :Dice Pool: Manipulation + Expression + Majesty versus target's Composure + Blood Potency :Action: Extended and Contested; resistance is reflexive. :Requirement: The intended victim may not be aware of any immediate danger. This Devotion costs 3 Experiences (15 Beats) to learn. 'Source' Bloodlines: the Chosen, pp 107-8. Blood & Smoke revisions by Myka Dunn. Category:Bloodlines Category:Devotions Category:Nosferatu Category:Baddacelli Category:Translations